


Just a Bed-Wars Match.. Right? ( RanbooxFem!Reader )

by Honktitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Funny, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honktitty/pseuds/Honktitty
Summary: Hey, Here's a little you need to know about this "book"- IF RANBOO SEES THIS AND READ IT AND IS UNCOMFY IM GONNA HIT THAT DELETE BUTTON :D- Cuss warning (( Tommyinnt is in this story :D ))- I'll try making a new chapter every 3-4 days (( IM GOING TO FINISH THE BOOK I SWEAR ))- NO SMUT- Period. This dude a minor, disgusting.- smol fluff, maybe cuddling but that's the max. No kissing (( expect small check and forehead peck ? ))-  The Dream SMP & Bed-war's gameplay will be realistic to add FLAVOR- I have horrible grammar & I'm dyslexic.. don't expect god's work lol- DNF? Nah, Unless? jkjk... * Turns on Heatwaves by Glass Animals *- Dirty/NSFW Jokes, cause I'm like that- ALSO U (Y/N) USES THEY/SHE PRONOUNS SRRY IF UR A MALE OR USE HE/HIM OR OTHER PRONOUNS------------------------Started : Wednesday, December 30th 2020. 11:20pm----WARNING : I STARTED THIS BOOK ON WATTPAD BUT BC WEBTOON BOUGHT WATT{AD I MOVED IT OVER ONTO AO3





	1. Detail's an Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Here's a little you need to know about this "book" 
> 
> \- IF RANBOO SEES THIS AND READ IT AND IS UNCOMFY IM GONNA HIT THAT DELETE BUTTON :D
> 
> \- Cuss warning (( Tommyinnt is in this story :D ))
> 
> \- I'll try making a new chapter every 3-4 days (( IM GOING TO FINISH THE BOOK I SWEAR ))
> 
> \- NO SMUT- Period. This dude a minor, disgusting.
> 
> \- smol fluff, maybe cuddling but that's the max. No kissing (( expect small check and forehead peck ? ))
> 
> \- The Dream SMP & Bed-war's gameplay will be realistic to add FLAVOR
> 
> \- I have horrible grammar & I'm dyslexic.. don't expect god's work lol
> 
> \- DNF? Nah, Unless? jkjk... * Turns on Heatwaves by Glass Animals *
> 
> \- Dirty/NSFW Jokes, cause I'm like that
> 
> \- ALSO U (Y/N) USES THEY/SHE PRONOUNS SRRY IF UR A MALE OR USE HE/HIM OR OTHER PRONOUNS
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Started : Wednesday, December 30th 2020. 11:20pm
> 
> \----  
> WARNING : I STARTED THIS BOOK ON WATTPAD BUT BC WEBTOON BOUGHT WATT{AD I MOVED IT OVER ONTO AO3

As we start this story, It's, of course, a ranbooxreader, but I have to do intros for each person including y/n aka you... sorry if y/n doesn't match up to u at all but it is what it is

Shortcut / Words

This means the persons POV's Thought

"This means them talking."  
/////////////////////////////////  
AN: Authors Note

Y/N: Your Name

N/N: Nick Name

Y/U/N: Your Username

G/T : Gamertag / Minecraft Username

Y/T/N: YT Name

Y/H/C: Your Hair Color

Y/E/C: Your Eye Color

M/N: Mom's Name

D/N: Dad's Name

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y/N

info: You're 16 about to turn 17 within 2 month's, Your Fashion is Cottage-core. For this you'll be Pansexual (( So sorry if your not pansexual or Cottage-core, I picked a random fashion & sexuality )) You're pretty good as PVP & Pretty good at Bed-wars, Almost Technoblade level but not close ( 87/100% close per say ) You're brother is Dream & Drista ( Sadly ) isn't in this reality, You Live with Dream/Clay in his house in Flordia, You are in the Dream SMP when Tommy is exiled, You aren't in anything because you're an anti-hero. You were in L'Manburg but left and went to a dark oak forest far, far away. ( YOU'RE ON YOUR LAST LIFE ) You live in a cottage. You're Great Friend's with Ghostbur and he is the only one that knows your location

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo :

He will be 17, He is of course in L'Manburg but often leaves to go on adventures He ( in this ) likes reading and is really risky, he is on his 2nd life. He didn't lose his first life to dream, he lost it from falling into a hole ON PURPOSE only because he thought he would survive the fall. Most of his canon stuff is still canon. Now besides the Dream SMP Stuff, He is pretty good at Bed-War's ( 45/100% to Techno ) We will say he lives in Washington State.

_____________________________________________________________

NOW LET'S GET STARTEDDD


	2. Bed-Wars Match

Ranboo's POV 

\------------------------

I'd pull up OBS and start getting ready to stream, I wasn't really feeling like streaming the Dream SMP so I Decided to Stream some Bed-Wars, Everyone was pretty nooby on their so I shouldn't be a hard stream, maybe for 1-2 hours..? Whatever, I would start up the stream and have it on my starting stream folder, after 1-3 minutes I would say,"Alright, you guys hear me? cool, so uh I'm not feeling like doing dream SMP today so we are gonna do some bed wars!"

Chat :

User 1: ooooh

User 2: Okay Ranboob

User 34: YAYAYAY SOMETHING NEW

I laughed, "Yep something new alright!"I sighed deeply switching the starting folder to my screen showing my on hypixel," Now let's get this show started eh!" 

_________________________ Half a hour later _______________________

"and there goes another" VICTORY would pop on my screen, I started getting bored killing noobs over and over, I'd look over at the time and I realized it has only been half an hour, " Only half an hour? Man, It feels like it has been an hour!" I'd laugh at my stupidness, " Only 1 hour and 30 minutes to go chat, let's hope we get some good players." I tried to laugh at something that made out to be a joke when it meant to be serious, This round has started and I opened Tab to see a few usernames, I would mumble, " User1, User2, G/T, Hmh I've seen that before... Ehh whatever."

__________ Y/N's POV _________

I was running around the lobby to see a female skin, It looked like Ranboo's but could have been just a fan. I would continue running around the lobby until it started.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
I would disappear and reappear at my base, I checked my surroundings, Of course, The map I hate the most, I would sigh in annoyance, I would start grabbing iron and gold, I got 4 gold and 23 Iron, I would start buying wool and a TNT block. I would start speed bridging toward's the left diamond as my other teammate was going towards the right, The wool color was red, so I knew I was the red team as I started picking up the diamonds, GREENS BED WAS BROKEN BY USER75, My teammate rushed green? I better get back to protect then, as I'm running bad I see green running towards our base as my teammate was swinging their sword behind them.

I would head towards our bed and get in front of where green was heading and swing my sword, green had nowhere to run so they jumped off, " Pfft Pathetic." Green was gone, I headed to the end cheats and dropped the diamonds, my teammate was heading to the left diamond generator I followed with, The team next to us was yellow, Their bed defense was okay but 1 TNT could take it so I started building up and towards there base, one of them saw me and started building up, they were too late as I already dropped the TNT, The TNT blew up most of the blocks, I would drop down and break their bed, I'd Turn around and kill the yellow teammate, I started getting knocked from behind, I'd turn around and pulled out my blocks and as I was getting hit off I would place blocks, spamming to save myself, And I did, so I ran down to the yellow teammate pulled out my sword and killed them, as I was heading back to my base I could see a Blue looking at me, I could guess they were going to throw a charge but they didn't so I kept going.

_____________________________ Ranboo's POV __________

I'd see Green already dead and Yellow dying, I was in the middle collecting emeralds and I looked over at yellows base seeing Red destroy a yellow teammate, The other one was behind them and tried hitting them off, then watching them block clutch, at the point I knew I finally had a good person to go against. They would see me staring at them, I couldn't tell if they were scared or annoyed.

Once they started walking away I would start heading back to my base and start stacking up to kill them, I would leave the trading post to see one of the red's coming at our base, I would run to the bridge and hit them off easy, I knew that wasn't the person I saw hit the block clutch, I would start running to reds base and immediacy saw that my teammate disconnected, I sighed, " Solo clutch?" I said kinda losing hope, then I saw a G/T Spam, " Protect, I left u stuff in the chest " and their teammate replied with, " okay " I was confused until " YOUR BED WAS BROKEN " Or something, I couldn't remember because I was busy trying to kill their teammate, which I did easily and broke their bed, It was a 1v1, I got cocky and said, " My teammate disconnected and I still broke your bed " I laughed at how stupid I am and started heading to the middle.

_______________________ Y/N's POV_________________________

I would mutter, " Dick " then laughed as I looped all the way around to the base of my green and started collecting stuff for this 1v1, I knew it was going to be easy because of how cocky the person was. I headed to the middle and meant with the person there, It was the ranboo character, I was ready to kick their ass, I was waiting for them to do the first hit but they didn't, the person typed in chat, " so we barking or one of us gonna bite? " I'd laugh at the comment and did the first hit, it was a crit but I had to make a move, They hit me back and knocked me pretty well, I started building up to confuse them and fell down and spammed them and hit them off the world. Pretty easy as VICTORY Poped my screen, I gotta party invite from..... Ranboo?!


	3. Who are you and Why should I care?

________________________________Y/N'S POV____________________

Ranboo Invited me to a party... I think I've heard Clay talk about him and show me about him... Whatever I'll accept, I would type the accept command and joined their party, Before they said anything in chat I said," Pronouns Give Now." And He said," Uhh He/Him, What are yours?" Hm, I would say in chat, " IM ASKING THE QUESTIONS, but she/her" Couldn't tell in I scared him, kinda hoping I did but I failed, he replied with," I'm sorry Mrs. in charge but I'm pretty sure I'm the leader of this party" so I snapped back," sorry Idk how I can have this convo when the left button might fine rn :'D " After 15 minutes of fighting he said, " DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?! " and I replied with, " No sorry, let me be respectful, Who are you and Why should I care?"

____________________________ Ranboo POV _______________

I was starting to get annoyed until I said," DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!" and she said, " No sorry, let me be respectful, Who are you and Why should I care?" And I took a deep breath and looked at the chat

User45 : JKDFJSFJKDSJHKJF

UnicornLove: You guys are like fuvking divorced parents fighting

User21: YEAHJSHJ YESSS LIKE SKEPPY AND BADDD

User1: STOP FIGHTING LIKE DIVORCED OARENTJAKDH

User89: SHE DONT knows WHO U IS???

I laughed for a second and look at the game and the game chat

G/T: " Hello did u die? "

G/T: " Did I kill u? "

G/T: " Listen I'm too poor to pay for your funeral darling"

G/T: " ANSWER ME U BITCH "

G/T: " I'll leave the party man "

I laughed and chated

Ranboo: "I'm here I'm here. God dang "

G/T: " Finally you turtle, what took u so long-"

Ranboo: " can u please go on twitch and look up 'Ranboo' and check their stream"

I started laughing and I couldn't stop

_____________ Y/N's POV ___________

"This bitch really wants me to open twitch-" I said to myself, god damn men these days. I'd type in chat,

G/T: Alright BRB I have to AFK for this

Ranboo: Mk

I'd open up chrome and lookup twitch, and look up Ranboo, Their was this account how at 21.k viewers, I would join and put in his chat, " this u? child-" and he was laughing then it stopped as he looked at chat and said loudly," YOU'RE DREAMS SISTER?!?!?!?" I started laughing like a Kettle and opened up Minecraft and chat was just him saying

Ranboo: " U alive? "

Ranboo: " ANSWER ME IM NOT THAT POOR BUT I DONT WANT TO WASTE MY MONEY ON UR DEATH!"

and a few more think like that I'd say

G/T: " Find out I'm famous and already get clingy? damn that's sad"

Ranboo: " HEY NO NO I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT I WAS MOCKING U!"

G/T: " Mhm sure"

Ranboo: "accept my friend request"

G/T: "sure"

I added him back

G/T: " alright add me on discord cutie ;) "

Ranboo: " WAT? "

** G/T Left the party **

_______________ Ranboo's POV___________

"Wtf just happened chat-" He would look over at chat and he saw was Ew, Ship, Become her best friend, or block her. I didn't want to block her because he obviously added her for a reason, but ship? a little over.. but her best friend... I don't think that will happen...

-_________ TIME SKIP 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES_________-

"Alright, chat, I think I'm ending this stream its been two hours, Ill stream next Thursday!" He would switch the folder to the ending stream and open up discord and add her. He thought to himself, " She seems cool, plus the flirting was a joke we just met" he would laugh at himself for overthinking, and got off OBS.. He would get out of his chair and go make a snack, He made a sandwich and talk to his family for a bit.. But all he could think about was her.


	4. Dream SMP

________________________________ Y/N's POV________________

Dream has been trying to get me into streaming... Ehh Idk, it just seems like a lot of work.. I guess I could just make a youtube channel. I would walk over to my desk and sit down in my chair, I opened youtube and started making an account, " Now name and profile..." It took me around 10-15 minutes to think of a name, I came up with Y/T/N, It was a name I could settle with, for now, maybe when I'm more into making videos then I could stream...

After setting up a mic, headphones, and my recording, I hit start and made an intro that was short and sweet (( You can make the intro up )) I started making a cottage with items I stole from L'Manburg, Technoblade, And Tommy... Some of the Dream SMP But I don't bring that up

After making the cottage I made the interior and decor, I finally sat down on the couch and took a nap. I woke up around 4 hours later to see my kitchen a mess. I thought to myself, " I'm Miles on Miles on Blocks away, The only logical reasons somethings in my house, its either dreamon/nightmare, A raccoon, or a ghos-" then it clicked... 

' GHOSTBUR WTF ' I yelled and I heard a soft whimper come from upstairs... I was pissed but he was adorable. I would go upstairs and look in every room until I hit the attic, It was ghosbur with friend hiding in a corner... I sighed in disappointment.., " Wilbur FUCKING Soot..." He looked up at me scared " If you don't get up and go clean my damn kitchen ill make you die again, alright?!"

I Looked up at him with pure angry, HE slowly got up and nodded his head and went downstairs, I sighed again purely mad, I walked up to my friend and patted him, " I guess I'm stuck with you both now ain't I?" I giggled a bit and left to my chest room, I grabbed an extra bed, a broom, and some hay, and a flower with a pot. I headed back upstairs

I started sweeping up the webs and placed the bed down, I sighed in annoyance but I cared for him, so it not like I'm going to kick him out, I placed a few hay blocks by friend and placed the pot and a flower in it on a counter in the attic, I went downstairs to see Ghostbur cleaning, feeling kinda guilty for yelling at him, I walked up to him and said

" Hey, Ghostbur, you can go back to the attic, I got it from here." I could quietly hear him say, " are you sure...?" I would nod and continue cleaning, I could hear someone going upstairs, Most likely Ghostbur going upstairs to friend.

__________________________ Time skip 4-5 hours later, Ghostbur logged off and Ranboo logged on and It's Ranboos POV _________________________

I Logged on and Got a lot of, 'heys' 'o7' and 'hellos!' The first thing I did was check the tab, a few people on, Their wad Tommy, Dream, Eret, Quackity, Karl, George, Sapnap, Me and.... Her.... G/T, Kinda forgot about her... I Private message her and say vc4 repeated, I saw her join and I joined in as well. It was quiet for a big until I said

" So, Uh how are u?" 

G/T: " I was okay until I had to join VC4 with some random dude"

Ranboo: " Hmm whoever he is he must be trying to befriend you"

G/T: " Pfft, Sure sure, No one likes me. No way he would want to be friends" She giggled a bit

Ranboo: " Ehh you could never know-" I was cut off

G/T: " Well, I'm an anti-hero, I live Miles on Miles away, I already Blew off Ghostbur, the most innocent person here.." she sighed " I'm pretty sure NO ONE would befriend me"

Ranboo: " valid reasons, valid reasons, But just give me coords-"

G/T: " Woah Woah, buy me a drink first damn-"

ranboo: " HUH? REALLY G/T REALLY?"

Y/N: " Pfft I mean it tho- and you can I gUeSs call me Y/N "

Ranboo: " okay Y/N If you want me to buy u a drink pull up to L'Manburg"

Y/N: " Alright bet '

Ranboo: " WHA-"

** Y/N Left the VC4 **

"Okay then" I would mumble, " Doesn't even let me finish my sentence.." ** Ranboo left VC 4 **

Welp, I have nothing to do now but wait... I might as well look around more ** Tubbo Joined the game ** Everyone including me did "07" and people not in L'Manburg said hello, The only people who didn't say anything were Y/N and Tommy. Tubbo said," Hello Everyone :D" Tommy would say," Ew " and left the game. Y/N also said," I agree, ew, exiled your friend for what-" Tubbo replied with," D: "

____________________ Time Skip~~ 2 1/2 hour(s) _______________

Y/N's POV--------

\------------

I finally made it to L'Manburg and my outfit was

I walked up to Ranboo and scared him," BOO " I said loudly, I laughed as he screamed, I Said whiling giggling, "Alright, Ready to buy me a drink."


	5. Is This a Date?

___________________ Y/N's POV STILL______________________

while I was dragging him around, I could tell he was anxious, He barely knew me and now I'm Sdragging him around. I would stop dragging him, I would say," Oh, Sorry. I haven't been here in a while I got too excited.." He would chuckle and say," it's okay, I just thought I was buying u a drink" I was about to say something I was gonna regret, we aren't that close where I can joke about that... " I mean yeah, But I haven't seen Niki's bakery!" I'd say excuses, honestly, I just want to get to know the Guy more. After a while, we talked then we showed up at Niki's bakery. We both got a muffin and some coffee. We talked and Talked. Soon it was turning night and I had to get home so ghostbur doesn't freak out... I didn't want to leave though... So I wanted to make my exit spicy.

"Hey, Hate to cut this but I think we both should head home," I said through a giggle. He said, " Oh, Yeah you're right it's pretty late." we both got up before we separated paths, I grabbed his hand and gave him a note and kissed him on his cheek, and said," See you later" and left, It took me a while to get home but I made it there, and when I got their Wilbur was passed out on the couch, Somehow I managed to carry him ALL the way upstairs into his bed, I went to go lay down in my own bed and sleep

___________________ Ranboo's POV__________________

As we were leaving, she grabbed my hand and gave me something, and kissed me on my cheek, and all I could do is blush as she walked away, I stood there for a good 2-3 minutes Processing what just happened but a skeleton shot me and brought me back into the world.

I killed the skeleton and walked home, I sat on my bed and continue to process what happened, after processing after what felt like an hour when in reality was only 10 minutes.

I concluded," We Just met, She probably did it for the jokes and clout." but some part of me thought otherwise, I wanted to hit myself, all I did was get muffins and coffee with her... I should be falling. God damnit, I realized after rambling I hadn't opened the note she gave me yet

So I finally opened it and It was the coords to her house, Surpized she remembered them... But yet again after what happened, playing with my emotions, I won't be able to see her for awhile

Whist again, I would love to see her, To see her erratic E/C ( Y/E/C ). Snap out of it, She's playing with your emotions, it's a joke and you know that.

__________ TIME SKIP / MORNING / Y/N's POV____________

As soon as I woke up, I felt... Onism... I got up and made breakfast for me and Ghostbur. As I and he finished he said he would wash the dishes this time, after he finished he said he was going to visit Tommy, I nodded and said I'm going to explore the woods then go to L'Manburg, we both left and parted

I was pondering, as I found a tree, I climbed it and started to feel Anemia, Like I've done this before, I felt sick. I climbed out of the tree and felt better, I was confused and started to wonder deeper, the deeper I went the more I felt Liberosis, The deeper I went the more alexithymia I felt, the deeper I went the more I felt metania, this place was cicatrized.

I loved the feeling, hours of walking through the never-ending forest it would start to rain, solivaganting was great, after a while I grew tired and sat under a tree, I started Ambedo the raindrops, watching them fall, I got up again after absorbing more energy.

it felt like hours going through the forest, but I felt like I went too far, All I could think was about my Philophobia, my fear of being in love, and my Atelophobiam my fear of imperfection. I felt a bad aura so I started heading back, It felt nice to explore, but not too far...

After leaving the forest I decided to go to L'manburg.

_________ TIME SKIP // 3 HOUR ____________

When I got To L'Manburg, I kept my eyes low, I felt the watering for unknown reasons, I tried to find a safe area, and when I did I sat down and start wiping the tears off. after a while of sitting, I heard a comforting voice, I look up and locked eyes with someone named Technoblade, It felt, Weird. I felt something like Opia... The Fancy words filled my head, and my eyes started to water again, I broke eye contact, The comforting voice came closer and I felt someone sit next to me and put an arm around me, I felt safe, Something happened when I entered the damn forest and I know it... After a few minutes, I fell asleep, 

A few hours later I woke up at Technoblades house, He was like my brother at this point, we have been great friends since kids, then Tommyinnt joined the game I slowly got up to she Tommy's name under me, I would climb down the ladder, a little dizzy, I would hug Tommy, we hadn't seen each other since his exile. 2 hours later, I and Tommy caught up a bit until I saw dreams nametag, I told Tommy to hide with me, we hid in a closet for 34 minutes then dream left, we got out the closest as technoblade entered the house, He would start yelling at Tommy to take down the cobblestone tower unless he wants to be taken by dream again, so Tommy did so. Technoblade sighed deeply," I hate that kid." I shake my head in disagreement, I would mumble, " he's entertaining" I and Techno caught up a bit while we watch Tommy take down his tower.

____________________________ Ranboo's POV ____________________

After a while of walking back in forth of my house, tubbo came up knocking on my door, distracting me from my own thoughts," Oh, Hey tubbo. Whatcha need? " Tubbo said," Ah Nothing, Just looking for dreams sister, have ya seen her?" 

Well uhh

I.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the big words mean, cause I know some of you guys, well most of u guys don't know what it means lol. 
> 
> Opia - That feeling you get when you make direct eye contact with someone making your heart drop. This could be in a pleasant way, or something that makes you feel awkward or anxious
> 
> Onism - The awareness of how little of the world you will experience. So that sudden dreadful realization that you are you, and only you, stuck in your body for as long as you live, knowing you'll never be in someone else's shoes
> 
> Sonder - The realization that everyone you see, everyone who passed you by has their own complex life. each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as you
> 
> Ambedo - When you become deeply in trance with things around you, watching/focusing on raindrops, thunder, raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees in the wind.. when you're in a trance just staring at something and thinking WOW or just interpreting the vivid detail into your own sadness
> 
> Liberosis - A sudden feeling of wanting to do better in your life and to stop stressing 
> 
> Paro - The feeling that no matter what you do you always seem to be doing everything wrong.
> 
> Anemoia - Having a specific vivid nostalgic image
> 
> Atelophobia - the fear of imperfection
> 
> Solivagant - Wandering alone
> 
> Alexithymia - The inability to express your feelings
> 
> Philophobia - Fear of being in or falling in love
> 
> Abditory - A place into which you can disappear
> 
> Metanoia - The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life
> 
> Redamancy - The act of loving the one who loves you
> 
> Cicatrize - A find healing by process of forming scars


	6. Saviour Or Betrayer?

________________Ranboo's POV________________

Uhhh...

No, I Don't know where she went

Tubbo would say," Oh.." I would quickly say, " Why are you looking for her? I could possibly help!" Tubbo would say," She stole some block which is needed back, As in blocks I mean obsidian and most of our cobblestone.." I can't believe he's looking for her over blocks... " O-Oh alright, I'll keep an eye out!" Tubbo Smiles, " Thank you, IF you do we will have to put her in jail. Blocks are not the only thing she stole.." He would start walking away, my face was in shock...

I obviously didn't want to call her out, but yet again I don't want to betray the president... but it depends what matters more... Friendship or fucking... what do I say, politics...

________________ Y/N'S POV_____________

after hanging out with technoblade and Tommy, My ill-feeling didn't go away, I could always hear this evil maniac laughing... I heard it before but I can NEVER put my figure on it... I and Tommy decided to go to L'Manburg, I swore to protect him and if anything went wrong we'd call techno... Nothing could go wrong... right? After setting a foot in L'Manburg, the alarm went off. I told Tommy to go hide, I wanted to look at what the hell was happening... After looking a bit I could feel someone pull me from behind and put their hand over my mouth, I was struggling of course, but as soon I realized it was Ranboo's hand I stopped, very confused. 

A few seconds later Tommy went back to technoblade and I was held captive by a man that got me coffee and muffins... after a bit Tubbo and Fundy ran up to the gate, Fundy said," damn I was sure that would get Y/N!" Tubbo Groan," You were sure A ALARM THAT WAS MILES AWAY- Would get her?" Fundys tail would slow down and his ear would go down. "Listen, FUndy, You did your best let's go and we will think of another plan!" Overhearing this made my heart shatter, who knew taking blocks and resources could take you on a list to go to prison... 

Ranboo let go of me, well let go of me ish, he would start taking me to a secret exit, and said, "Let's go to the closes base possibly that.." I would mumble," The closest place is technos bases.." He would nod and say," Let's go there and figure how to keep you safe from there!" He would hit me with a soft smile that made me feel warm inside, We would walk to techno's base and enter is, Techno was cooking, and it was already night.

Technoblade was making soup, realizing that Tommy is passed out on the couch, he asked me to make the rest of the soup while he moves Tommy downstairs to his room. I went and started finishing up the soup while Ranboo watched TV, 4 minutes later the soup was done and technoblade came back up, and grabbed a bowl," Alright I'm going to go upstairs and eat, maybe do some work, don't make a mess, uh bye." He went upstairs. I got a bowl for Ranboo and one for me, I handed one to him and I go sit on the couch with him and we both eat our soup slowly.

_____________________ Ranboo's POV _________________

I ate all of the soup and placed my bowl down next to a bowl which is half empty, it was hard to move because of Y/N's head on my shoulder, I would sit back against the couch and started watching the T.V again, started to grow tired laying down on the couch, I could feel another body cuddling against me. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

_____________________________ A few hours later (( Still Ranboo's POV ))_________ 

I woke up hearing someone in the kitchen, I was cuddling with Y/N, The more I woke up the more I realized I was cuddling with her. When I woke up I tried to unwrap her arms around me, which worked petty well, I rubbed my eye and looked at the kitchen, Technoblade was smirking while I just gave him a death stare, Then he finally said," You're lucky I caught you guys and not Tommy, you'd be dead." * he would say laughing in his monotone voice.

I'd rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to get coffee, Then Techno said, " Soo, Why are you both here, aren't you suppose to be L'Manburg?" I Chuckled and started rubbing the back of my neck, " Well, Tubbo's tryna get her for stealing some stuff, they tripped an alarm so I managed to get her out before Tubbo got her, Tommy would have run away at that point." I'd go back to drinking coffee. 

Techno Chuckled and started heading upstairs," Mhm, well wake up your girlfriend in a few hours." I mumbled okay until I realized what he said," HEH? GIRLFRIEND NONONONO" He was gone by then, I was annoyed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and started watching again, maybe a few hours later she started waking up. I heard her grumble good morning, It was like 9 AM. I said," Good morning sleepy head" with a small chuckle. She just slowly got up and went to go get coffee, I could hear her mumble softly," I want to go to my house, ghostbur is probably freaking out..." I looked over at her

"Ghostbur? What is he doing at your place?" She looked back at me with a soft smile.

_______ POV SWITCH / Y/N's POV _______________

" He showed up to my house one day, And I guess he lives there now?" I'd say, breaking the eye contact and I'd start doing the dishes, I heard him get up and Turn off the TV, He said, " Well let's go to your house then!" I sighed and said, " Sure let me just finish the dishes." A few minutes later I finished and we left to go to my place, it took about 2 hours to get there, once we got there he sat down on the couch and said, " How do you make the walk- It's so long"

I would giggle and say, " The forest walk is longer, It's a large forest." He looked up at me and smiled, he said," maybe when I'm more energized we can go for a walk in the forest!" I looked at him and said, " Uhh... I would do so, I always end up going too far." He looked at me confused wanting to ask questions but stayed quiet, I knew that would confuse him but I didn't want to explain, " Alright I'm going to look for ghostbur to make sure he didn't have a heart attack like jschlatt" I started heading upstairs and heard someone talking to ghostbur

I was confused cause the only one who knows where I live and Techno, Ranbbo, and Ghostbur, Maybe Dream but that's unknown... I head upstairs to hear... Schlatt? Really Two ghosts? " Uhh, Welp I need to call ghostbusters." I'd say with a giggle after, Ghostbur looks at me and schlatt disappeared, Don't know why because I know he's in my house now.

"How long as Schlatt been here ghostbur?" He gulped and said," At least you aren't mad- uh since you walked in the forest..?" I sighed, Of course, the forest is the reason I'm stuck with an innocent but insane ghost, and a drinking maniac, I was cut off in my thought by a screen, I went downstairs fast to see schlatt putting a knife on Ranboo, I sighed in disappointment, then Ranboo said, " WHY THE FUCK IS THEIR A GOAT GHOST IN YOUR HOUSE?"

I laughed and then looked at schlatt, he backed away and put the knife back in the kitchen, I sat down on the couch, Ranboo looked at me and said, " so... You have me, two ghosts and a weird forest..?" I sighed then He said, " How do you live like this?" I laughed and said,

" It only adds flavor to my day honestly, but the forest? Eh, It's an unsolved mystery, The only way to find out is possibly... Killing myself in the process?" I said questioning, he looked at me weirdly, I said, " That forest is dangerous the least I could say is, Just don't go too far." I said with a sigh, I'd go back to watching the T.V, He said, " What if We both go, Like together?" 

Together? Why is this man too risky? Doesn't he know I'm in my last life? What if we both die?

All I thought of was what if...


	7. I Ship it

"I-I think I'm going to go off, Bye" Before I left I heard a small Oh bye, G/T LEFT THE GAME I turned of my recording

I got out of my chair and looked at the time, I've been playing for 4-5 hours, I'm pretty hungry... OH YEAH! My brother's friends were coming over! I got up and put on a cute outfit, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and curled my hair, Almost burnt myself but I didn't mind, I was happy to meet some people since the pandemic finally ended (( AN: THE PANDEMIC JUST ENDED SO NO CORONA )) I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen, I started making soup.

Dr- Clay.. I've been calling him Dream due to the roleplay, I'm going to get used to doing that, besides my thoughts, Clay came up to me and said," Making soup again? What is it with you and soup" He wheezed, I looked at him and said," You want dinner or not Mr. Streamer " He stopped laughing and mumbled sorry, he continued walking away, after a few minutes I finished the soup and pours a bowl for Clay and handed it to him.

then he said," Also Sapnap and George will be here within 43 minutes." while he was looking at his phone. I said with a little annoyance in my voice," Well then eat up, Cause I'm going to have to do the dishes." I rolled my eyes while I made myself soup.

We both finished the soup within 23 minutes, I picked up his bowl and mine and took it to the sink and started doing the dishes, maybe 15 minutes later I finished doing the dishes and went to my room and plopped on my bed, My room was spotless so I just relaxed the rest of the Time, I pulled out my phone and just watched tiktoks.

Saw some fanarts, some dream SMP headcanons and lore, and some edits, and something called " DNF "... I laughed so hard finding out it's about, MY BROTHER Clay being shipped with one of his BEST FRIENDS... I laughed again and commented as a Joke, " I ship it" and my comment started blowing up after 5 minutes, I continue scrolling through my for you until George and Sapnap got here.

When they did get here I was on my computer playing Hypixel, Sapnap ran into my room and hugged me, I got startled by the random hug, kinda almost punched him. But when I found out it was him I hugged him back, I said, " How was the flight?" Sapnap said," It was nice, I hated waiting for George to get there," he said with a laugh," Well let's go into the living room!" I said while letting go of the hug, He did so as well, I got out of the chair and we both walked into the living room, George and Dream were on the couch talking.

I knew these were my brothers Best Friends, So I did make some plans for them, I looked at Nick and told him to sit down on the couch ( NICK IS SAPNAP ) I said boldly," Okay for Nick and the couple-" I was cut off my Clay saying what and all I was doing was snickering," Anyway, I made some plans for you guys, there for this week, of course, there be free time for streams, but you guys will be here for 3 weeks, correct?" I'd say looking at Clay, he nodded so I continued

" Then for tomorrow you will go out for breakfast lunch and dinner, After breakfast, you'll just spend time at home, then after lunch, you guys go to the beach then dinner then back home, the next day you guys do whatever for lunch dinner and breakfast but you guys are going to a town festival, then Wednesday whatever you want, Thursday beach again and Friday," I took a deep breathe," your guys are going to a carnival, AMD no you have to do these cause I already bought everything!" I said with a proud look on my face, " alright I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep," I said as walking away, I could hear Clay saying to come back but I didn't, I walked into my room and closed my door and locked it, and I jumped on my bed and started laying down trying to sleep, I fell asleep within 23 minutes.

Just a day as any other day, Messing with my sleep schedule

______________ Ranboo's POV _____________

I got off the SMP a few minutes after Y/N did, I had no IDea what to do, So I posted a Few tiktoks. After I did I went to go get a snack and came back and sat on my bed, I opened TikTok and started scrolling through my for you, Edits, fanart, edits, and edit, People attack ThatVeganTeacher... The normal.. I decided to take a nap because was bored, Minecraft was kinda tiring honestly... I went to go lay down and take a Nap, My sleep schedule is so messed up I thought while slowly falling asleep


	8. Marry Me

_________________ Y/N's POV __________________

I woke up at 3 AM, I was bored, very bored to be exact. I got up and put on a comfortable outfit, a black tang-top, a black hoodie, and some sweatpants. I walked over to my desk and got on the Dream SMP. Only a few others were on, like maybe 4. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Ranboo. A spawned on the couch, The T.V was off. I got up and went to my room and grabbed a new outfit.

You put on a white shirt, a bashish button-up on top of it, a brown skirt, and put your hair in a ponytail. You went downstairs and left the house. You decided to go to Techno's house since you can't go to L'Manburg, Halfway there you saw three name tags, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ghostbur. you thought, Now I can't even go to technos? When you walked up to them with your sword out, Ghostbur waved as Tubbo turned around. Here goes nothing. You walked up to them and said," Hi!" Tommy said," HEYYYYYY "

And Tubboo just stared obviously plotting something. Ghostbur walked up to you and stood by you, Tommy and Ghostbur knew something was happening. After a bit of silence, Tubbo said, " Well well, I've been actually looking for you." I laughed a bit and said, " Interesting, taking a few blocks would make you a criminal." He looked at me with a bit of angry.

He said, " Well, would you come with me to consult this matter?" Putting his hand out. I knew he was going to do something. I put my sword to his chest and said, " No, I don't, actually I'd be more than happy to take it to the... Pit" I'd say look at Tommy. as soon as I said it Tommy and Tubbo's eyes opened. Tommy would jump in pulling Tubbp away and said, " Well uh no, you aren't going to take it to the pit, How about forgive her?" He tried to say with power but was obviously scared. 

I smiled and said, " That's my only choice, Forgive Me or-" I pointed my sword towards the east, " Take it to the fucking Pit." Tubbo's eyes closed and opened again still wide, Tommy looked at me disappointed, I put my sword down and took a deep breath. I felt like someone else was there but I didn't say anything about it. "So..?" I'd say looking at Tubbo. He gulped and said," I-I'll forgive you.." 

I smiled and continued walking to Techno's House. When I arrived at his house I saw a nametag, I checked the tab again, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Ranboo. No Techno- oh, well... Of course it's Ranboo, I entered Techno's House and saw Ranboo on the couch, I sighed and Said, " SO you watched?" I chuckled. He nodded then said, " You are definitely like Technoblade that's for sure." He said as he looked at me, It's pretty late and he looked very tired. Of course, I was as well but probably not as much as him, I didn't think he would still be on since this morning. I said while tilting my head," Are you tired?" He nodded slowly then mumbled," I'm going to get off soon." While looking back at the T.V 

I was gonna get off soon as well, I could tell he was gonna fall asleep so I said, " You should get off now Ranboo, You look really tired, Plus I care for your health, Staying on a block game for so long is really draining. He looked up at me and sighed and nodded, he said," Before I do, marry me" then he laughed, I laughed along. then said," Ranboo go to fucking sleep" after laughing a bit longer he logged off.

I stayed on for a bit longer cleaning up tommys shit and fixing his to-do list to make it look like techno made it so Dream wouldn't question again; After a bit, logged off and laid down on my bed and thought, Marry him? He has to be kidding, he must have been so fucking tired to say something like that- right?

______________ Ranboo's POV __________ (( AN : THIS PART IS SHORT ))

did I really say that? does she know I joking? How tired am i- I'm overthinking I thought as I laid in my bed, It doesn't matter I've been on that stupid game for over 6 hours and I need to sleep, I tried to go to sleep but I kept overthinking after a good 6-8 minutes I finally fell asleep.


	9. Why are you so Risky?

_______Ranboo's POV still_______

I just woke up and got breakfast, it was around 87 degrees outside. Not like it was important cause I barely go outside anyway. I decided to go to my room after eating and got on the Dream SMP and started to go on an adventure, I set myself a goal to find 5-6 Temples that weren't raided. There are about 20+ people on the SMP so I knew close ones were Already Raided.

I went out about 700 hundred blocks away and looted the first temple. As I was walking about 6-7 people got online. Fundy, Dream, George, Puffy, Techno, Tommy, and G/T... They all said Hi to each other as I stayed quiet as I continued looking around I saw someone message me but I chose to ignore it and continued to go looking for the temples

About 2-3 hours later I found the last temple and looted it as I got out I realized I ran out of food. I was halfway there until it turned tonight, I was stuck in a small hole on 2 hearts, I check chat to see who messaged me, and it was G/T I messaged her and asked if she could save me but she just told me to join VC3. So I did, When I joined Y/N said," So what are your cords?" I laughed and said the cords, She yelled in lowercase," what?! Why are you so far away bro?!" I laughed and said," I went on an adventure and ran out of food-" I was cut off," I don't care good sir you should always over-prepare, or shit like that will happen!" I could hear her eyes roll. I stayed quiet until she showed up.

When she did, she threw down 6 steaks and a stack of cobble. I ate then built my self out of the hole, by the time I got out of it the sun was rising, We both started walking back until she said," Ranboo, Why are you so risky?" before I could reply she said," First you go out without anyone knowing, You didn't over-prepare, and you needed me to come to get you, you could have waited for someone to get on." I couldn't tell if she was mad or disappointed, I rubbed the back of my neck and mumbled sorry, and stopped rubbing my neck, I continue walking looking at my feet

I felt her grab my hand then she said," Listen, I'm not disappointed or mad. I just... I just worry Ranboo, I don't want you losing another life.." I thought to myself, Why would she- Why would she care? I looked up at her and sighed, then I said," Why do you care so much Y/N" We were only 200 blocks away from Techno's House, I heard her mumble something then she said," Because I just do, I don't want you dying like Ghostbur.." I could tell she couldn't find the words to say without saying something stupid, So I just nodded and said," Alright, let's just make it to Techno's House then we can relax... Maybe when we are both are awake and feeling better we can go to your house"

she nodded as we got to Techno's House she immediately went to the couch and sat down, I went to the kitchen to put the extra food away. after I got a cup of water for her I walked to the couch and sat down and gave her the cup, I could hear her mumble thanks and I just nodded. I was slowly falling asleep, I was so tired after adventuring, I could feel Y/N put her head on my shoulder, I didn't mind. After a few minutes, I fell Asleep. 

A few hours later I woke up hearing pots and Pans being moved, I was half-awake trying to focus on my surroundings, As I finally woke up I tried getting up but realizing I was Cuddling with Y/N, I thought Again? This some deja vu bs? I got out and decided to log off, cause whoever was in the kitchen I didn't want to face them. I logged off and decided to go out.

__________ Y/N'S POV___________

I woke up on Techno's couch, As I got up I heard Pots and Pans moving in the kitchen, Id check the tab to see who was on, Techno, Tommy, Will, Niki, Fundy, and Dream. I'm Guessing Ranboo Logged off. I walked to the kitchen to see Techno making food. I mumbled hi and then went to go grab some coffee. After doing so I left and sat back on the couch again, I started watching T.V, Techno came out and put a plate on the coffee table and said,"Here's some food, Made some for Ranboo but I guess he logged off." He said while going to sit on the couch. I nodded slowly barely awake. I heard him say a few things like Tommy, Dream, Quackity, me, and ranboo cuddling.

My brain finally woke up as soon he said that and I said loudly," WHAT?" I looked at him and he would just laugh, after laughing a bit he said," Yeah When I got on you and him were cuddling." I was just shocked, After a few minutes of processing, I said," I think I'm going to get off and contemplate all my life choices and why am I alive.. goodbye" I logged off before Techno Could say anything, I didn't want anything to do with Minecraft after knowing that, I got out of my chair and went to go change my outfit After I did I went to lay on my bed, I was still processing what I heard. I knew that I was overthinking it's just a block game... Right? right right. I'm just overthinking...

I decided to go to sleep, After a bit of overthinking a remembered, I was switching schools which made me overthink even more. I fell asleep after a good hour of overthinking everything.


	10. Moving to Washington State

________ Y/N's POV still ALSOOOO a month skip so its closer to ur b-day ____________

I was moving out of Clay's house to Washington state, I was supposed to go there sooner but because of Coronavirus I couldn't so know it's over I'm going over there now, I started packing my stuff, I was going to stay in a hotel because I was too young to own a house unless I moved in with someone there, but I had no clue if anyone lived there. I was getting sidetracked and I knew it. I continued packing my clothes, Laptop, Computer, a few books, my journal, and the basics like keys, my wallet, and other shit. 

After packing I got to lay down in my bed, I was tired. After a few minutes later Clay walked in and Said," Alright, ready to go?" I got up and nodded, I grabbed my 2 suitcases and my backpack and put them in his car, The drive was about 2 hours so I got on my phone and put in my headphones, I got on discord and messaged in the Dream SMP Discord server that I was moving to Washington state. I got off immediately after messaging that then tweeted

Y/N :) __

Going to Washington State o0o

^^^^^^^

Ranboo__

Your coming to visit me o-o

^^^^^^^

Y/N__

Wait- no- I'm moving to go to a new school- I DIDN'T KNOW U LIVE WASHINGTON STATE- 

\-------------

I got off Twitter, I haven't realized we got there, I kept on getting a discord call, when we sat in the gating area I finally answered the Discord call, It was Ranboo? I mean I really didn't expect it but I answered

"Hello?" I said. " Oh hey, hello. so I'm going to ask, Are you staying anywhere cause we have a guest room you can stay at-" I cut him off and said," Well actually that wouldn't be bad because I was going to stay at a hotel." He replied with a sigh of relief," Alright, cause if u said No I was going to feel stupid-" I could hear him laugh then say," So do you want me and my family to come to pick you up?" I nodded then realized he couldn't see me so I said," Oh yeah that doesn't sound bad!" after a few minutes of talking I said, "Hey, we are boarding now, talk to you when I get there?" He said yeah and we ended the discord call, I got off discord and walked on the plane, I put all my stuff on airplane mode, The flight was about 5 hours because I was flying across the U.S. I decided to take a nap 

_________ TIME SKIP TO THE FLIGHT ENDING ________

I was woken up by a kind man, I said thank you and got my stuff, I got off I walked to Dunkin and got on discord on my phone and told him I was at Dunkin, I got a coffee and waited, I saw someone walking to Dunkin, I thought he looked like Ranboo then realized it was Ranboo So I waved my hand to him and he saw me, I stood up and walked up to him and hugged him, We both let go and I went back and grabbed my stuff

_____ TIME SKIP )) SORRYYYYY (( 35 minutes later _________

About 35 minutes later we got to Ranboo's Place and I unpacked my stuff in the guest room, I changed my outfit too.  
I left the room and said Hello to Ranboo's parents and grabbed a small salad and ate it,, After I finished it I went back into the Guest room and set up my computer. I was really tired and jet-lagged so I went to go take a 15-30 minute nap, When I did it turned into an hour nap, which I didn't mean to do but I couldn't control how tired I was. 

______ Ranboo's POV _______

I played a few bed-wars then I went to go check on Y/N I knocked on her door but she didn't answer, I opened the door and she was sleeping, I laughed then walked over to wake her up, It took a bit of effort to wake her up but when I did, I realized I asked for a death wish and left immediately. After 20 minute's she left the room, "Hello sleeping beauty." She rolled her eyes and said," Why did you wake me up?" I laughed a bit then said," My parent's invited us to go to the mall ( NO CORONA REMEBERRR ) so I woke you up to see if you wanted to go." She glanced at me and sighed then said, "No, I'm tired and want sleep" I rolled my eyes and then said," Okay okay fine but you better be up by dinner time." I got up to leave but then she said," When that-" I looked at her and said," Ehh 8-9 pm?" She nodded and got up and left to go to her room, I went to my room and started to watch TikTok.


	11. A Little Different from a Minecraft Date

__________________ Y/N's POV _______________

I woke up around 6 pm, I got on Twitter and was looking through my tweets. I said to myself, " Like I know I'm Clay's sister but I need clout.." I got on TikTok and started scrolling and seeing a few RanbooxY/n's and ships of me with Ranboo, Then it hit me

" Why don't I force Ranboo to go on a Minecraft date with me? "

I thought it was a perfect idea, We both would get clout, and then we could ruin their dreams after! It was perfect, I got out of my bed, fast and then changed my outfit, I knew I shouldn't put on a cute outfit when I was tired but I like feeling pretty from time to time. I changed my outfit.

I left my room and went to knock on his door, I heard him talking. Either he was streaming or He was on discord with someone. Either or I didn't care cause I was a big troll. I walked in without knocking, He looked at me with the ' IM STREAMING WTF ' face, I laughed a bit then said," So when are we going to go on our Minecraft date?~" He looked at me with ' WTF STFU WTF STOP STOP STOP ' He looked at his computer as the chat was freaking out and he said," I'll be back " and muted. 

He put his hand on his face and then looked at me and said," Y/n- What the fuck!?" I looked at him then sat on his bed and said," Okay listen, I need clout dude. So let's break the internet and go on a Minecraft date, then we can break all their hopes and dreams in the end with a fight, We can milk the shittt out of it!" He looked at me at first with the ' Are you on drugs ' 

he sighed and nodded," I kinda need some clout too, The Roleplay's been getting somewhere but extra clout won't hurt.." He looked at me and I smiled and said," Then one of us get a server or world make it a dateish then get in a fight over...." I thought for a foot second then said," We can get a pet cat or dog than when you leave with the pet to get something you accidentally kill the animal thinking it was a random pet, then we fight then milk the shit out of it on Twitter!" 

He nodded and then unmuted and obviously said on purpose," Well maybe in 1-2 hours we can." I giggled and nodded. I left the room and tweeted ' I can't wait for that date ;) ' and went into the guest room or my room I guess, and got on my computer and loaded up OBS to start recording. I turned on the record button and did my intro

" So we will be going on our ~ ~ Minecraft Date ~ ~ with Ranboo, and this is DEFINITELY not against his will. I swear. So we are going to make the world while he streams the Dream SMP we have about 1-2 hours so let's get into it!" I pulled up Minecraft and made a server and started making a fancy restaurant. 

_____ TIME SKIP 2 HOUR LATER ______ RANBOO'S POV ___________

" ALRIGHTTT Chatt!!! TIme for the date! " I opened up discord and got the link to the server she made, I added the server and joined, I went on a server she invited me in and joined the discord VC

"Hello," She said quietly

"Hey! So, uhh what is this server?" I said joining the server, when I got in I started looking around, I saw this big place and a lot of pathing, When I turned around I saw her running towards me, Her skin changed. She's really putting a lot of effort, didn't she? She's really good at building, I thought. I almost got caught in my thoughts until she said, " Why don't you follow me! I planned a bit of stuff while you were streaming the SMP-" She said under her breath,"-That I'm not in.." she coughed then continued as a followed

"Want to know the plans so the chat can know the context?" My Minecraft character nodded, I was paying attention to her but I was admiring all the little details she put on the pathing. She giggled a bit seeing what I was doing then said," So first a restaurant I made, and uhh forced dream, George, and sapnap to side characters- I also made a picnic and a small house for a bit of ~ Survival ~! " She sounded very happy, Which seemed odd, I never knew she liked free clout a lot 

( AN: MY FUCKING GOD RANBOO JUST GET UNDUMB I SWEAR- oh wait I'm making him dumb- BUT STILL BRUVV )

____ TIME SKIP IM SORRY I WANTED To WRITE THE RESTAURANT AND PINIC PART *insert music* BUT IM SOOO, FUCKING LAZYYY-E _________

After leaving the picnic I realized this was the part where I kill the animal on purpose to get the big clout part, I didn't want to cause I was having fun with her but we both needed the clout. We got to the house, We went looking around the forest and found a dog, I had the bones so I tried to get the dog and got it the first time, " OOOO YAY!!" She sounded so happy. I smiled then snapped out of it, I said," I'm going to go mining" while she was getting food, " Okay! be safe!" I went to a cave, I actually forgot about the dog, the chat was spamming to leave the dog at the house, I mumbled under my breath," This stupid dog-" and killed it, I looked at chat and it said Ranboo killed Wolf, I heard her gasp loudly, I started to say immediately," WAIT NO SORRY SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THE DOG-" she started going off on me, we fought for a good 5-6 minutes, She left the game and I ended stream. 

I laughed as she ran into my room and hugged me," AHHH that was so good Ranboo! Thank you!" I nodded and Smiled. I heard her mumbled under her breath but I didn't question. I heard my parents call that food was done. We both left my room to go get food, we sat at the table she was on her phone probably twitting to milk the clout.

_______ Y/n's POV ______________

I started twitting a few things like :

" The date went well mom, Just committed some murder!"

" This dude really killed my pet... THAT I WAS GONNA NAME ~ Josh ~ BUT NOW ILL JUST NAME THE DAMN GRAVE THAT @ranboo "

" so guys, I'm going to stay single for a bit until I GET untraumatized, lets start #ripjosh T^T "

and a few more like so, when Ranboo saw my tweets he chuckled a bit which made me smile. A little bit after food we both went to sleep. I had fun doing this before I went to sleep I tweeted," Hey guys to be clear, DO NOT send hate towards ranboo, the date was 100% a joke and a bit, we wanted to break the hearts of being who shipped us, but sending hate towards him is unacceptable. You guys need to grow tf up and understand that I and ranboo would never share if we are dating JUST because this shit happens AND NO NO NO WE ARENT DATING" did I make it worse in the end- I'm just trying to clear stuff up.. I just need to sleep. I went to sleep a few minutes later.


	12. Just another day, Questioning my sexuality ( DNF CHAPTER )

IMPORTANT AN: THIS CHAPTER ISNT ABOUT Y/N AND RANBOO ITS ABOUT DNF BC IM WEIRD LIKE THAT- SOOO IDK IF THERE WILL BE SMUT, MAYBE A BIT SUGGESTING TO SMUT THERE WILL BE FLUFF BUT UHH YEAHHHHHH YOU HAVE ALL AND EVERY RIGHT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER- also my sex is female but my pronouns are they/them so I HAVE LITTLE TO NOOO IDEA HOW MEN HAVE S3X SOOOOOOO- I bet there will be no smut but still - I wanna keep yall on your feet

SAPNAP = NICK

DREAM = CLAY 

GEORGE = BOTTOM ASS BITCH

_______ITS DReam's Pov- HEH? THATS NEW ________

I woke up on the couch, it was about 7 am so I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for Nick and George. I missed Y/N already. I wanted her to go to another school that would fit her, yes. But yet again I miss her. Stupid Tiktok was right- and I hate to admit it as well, I started to avoid my thoughts because I almost burnt my hand. I got bored so I quietly said," Alexa, Play heatwaves on loop" 

After a bit, Nick walked in rubbing his eyes and I'd place a plate o the counter, Nick walked over and grabbed the plate, I'd turn off the Alexa before he could process the song that was playing. He sat down at the dining table and started eating. "Hey Nick, Can you go get George when you're done?" Dream shouted as Nick nodded. Clay walked over to Nick holding a plate with food on it and sat down by him and started eating as well. 

About 15-16 minutes later Nick already went to get George and I was doing the dishes. I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as George walked into the kitchen mumbling and whining about having to wake up early, I chuckled at his childish behavior as I went to sit on the couch with Sapnap, He was watching the news so I just sat back and watched. 

I'd go to my room about 45 minutes later scrolling through Wattpad, I'd Wheeze at all of the Fanfic's me and George had, including the ones I had with Nick. I was growing tired a little while later, so as normal I laid down in my bed and took a 35-minute nap, I was woken up by George

" Hey listen if I had to wake up early you cant nap!" a Bratty voice said, I looked over to see who it was, and obviously was George, I mumbled," And who said you were in charge? Last I checked this was my house." The boy rolled his eyes and walked over to my desk. "Hey- Whatever you're thinking, don't," I said as I put my face into the pillow trying to go back to sleep

" Fine, I was gonna check your search history-" I cut him off " Out" I rolled my eyes as I heard footsteps exit my room and the door closed. I obviously made him mad but I honestly didn't care, I was tired as fuck. I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later to a loud bash in the kitchen, I groaned and checked the time, It was about 12 pm. I got out of my bed and switched my clothes.

I walked into the room where I heard the loud noise, as I stepped into the kitchen I saw George and Nick, Nick was picking something up as George had an ' Oh shit ' Face. I rolled my eyes then said," What the fuck did you two do?" George immediately started stuttering. I laughed then said," Does it have something with me having to pay to refix it?" George nodded no as Nick stood up holding pots and Pans. I Wheezed for about 5-6 minutes

I then finally said," what were you guys doing?!" George went down and started picking the rest of the pots and pans. Nick said quietly, "I wanted to find the snacks." I laughed then said," Pfft they're right in there and pick up your mess." I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch and started the T.V

______-- 2 HOURS LATER TEEHEE--________

"Alright Guys, I have to go to the store ill be back," Sapnap said as leaving the house, I nodded barely awake and George was in the kitchen. " CLAYYYYYYYYYYY" I heard someone yell, I groaned then got up and walked into the kitchen and said," yes? ", " Where is the alcohol?" I Wheezed then said," Didn't know you're a big Drinker George." He rolled his eyes. " Whatever, It is in this cabinet, so uh do whatever with this information, I'll be in the Livingroom," I said as I left the room to watch T.V again, I fell asleep for about 21 minutes until I woke up cuddling George.

I started looking at my surroundings to collect information, There were about 3-4 bottles on the coffee table. Whatever George was doing he was defiantly drinking thoughts," I grabbed my phone as I looked at my notification. 

Messages ; 12pm=6pm

' Hey Clay, I might be home around 4 pm ' 

' Hey I'm crashing at a friends house ill be home tomorrow sorry wish I could give more context '

" Ugh, Really Nick?" I said with an annoyed sigh. I manage to get out and I picked up George Holding him close to my chest as I took him into the 2nd guest room. I laid him on the bed and tried to walk away as I felt a tug on my sleeve, I looked back as George mumbled," No..." I laughed a bit then said," George, I have to sleep in my bedroom let me go." He just replied with no every time. I finally got tired of fighting so I crawled over him and laid in the bed, He rolled over to face me and started cuddling into my chest, I let out a soft chuckle

I wrapped my arms down around his waist and started to go to sleep, I heard him mumble something, it went along with " I " but that's all I heard, I chose to ignore it. 

______-- TIME SKIP / MORNING / 6 am / POV CHANGE TO GEORGE'S POV--_______

I woke up cuddling with someone, I was processing until I realized it was Clay, I was shocked and very confused. I started overthinking, Was there a party, Was I drinking, Did we f- I cut off my own thought's knowing I'd wake him up, I honestly did want to leave but he normally wakes up around 7-8 am so I had no choice, "H-Hey Clay?" He mumbled," Few more minutes." I laughed a bit and said okay quietly. 

Then a few minutes turned into 1 hour, and 1 hour turned into 2 hours, I was getting tired of laying down, But I was tired of cuddling with him. He was adorable honestly. But I was getting hungry, " Okay Clay, I'm getting up. I Don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry and I would like some form of food." He mumbled something but I chose to ignore him and got out, somehow. I left the room and went to get some food, I got a banana. a Damn Banana. Sapnap came through the door yawning, " Hello, Mr. Party " I waved as he rolled his eyes, " Wheres uh Clay? " My eyes widen then I said, " JUst uh laying in bed being a baby. not wanting to get out," we both laughed a bit. " Well uh I'm going to nap 'cause the car ride sucked"

I nodded as he left, I went back into my room. " GET UP!" I yelled at Clay, He immodestly shot up and looked at me, He gave me the death stare but got out. We both laughed a bit, he left my room and went to lay on my bed, I kinda miss cuddling- WAIT for NO SNAP OUT OF IT GEORGE NO YOU DON'T, I looked at the roof, Only a Week with Clay and Nick I have to make the most of it but if we are going to get all tired and shit this isn't going to be fun, I got out of my bed and knocked on nicks door, then opened it, " Ayo, Nick." "Hm?" "Do you know of anymore partys and if I and Clay can go? I wanna make the most of this trip." He laughed then said," Yeah there's a party tomorrow if you want to go," I nodded, left his room, and closed the door, I walked over to dreams room, walked into his room, and said," Hey Clay!" "UGHHHHH WHATT- oh it's you, What?" I sighed then said," Listen, There's a party tomorrow and Sapnap invited us, Wanna go?" He looked up at me and nodded, I smiled then said," Alright it's wound 4 pm so be ready by then!" I left then and closed his door and walked into my room and closed my door and laid on my bed. Hopefully, this party won't turn out to be shit

____________ TIME SKIP TO TOMMORW 4 PM ____ STILL GOGY'S POV ________

" EVERYONE READY?" I started up my car as Clay and Nick came out the door, I got in the passenger's seat, Clay got in the back and Nick got into the Driver's seat, about 20 minutes later we got to the party. We walked in, Sapnap knew we weren't big party people so he showed us to a guest room, We thanked him, and then he said," I'll bring you guys drinks within 13 minutes " we both nodded as he closed the door, I sighed and said," Finally I don't have to talk to people" as a joked me and Clay laughed,

____ 30 minutes later ( CONTEXT; THEY GOT DRINKS AND DRANK ABOUT 3 -4 DRINKS SEPRTALY, RATING HOW DRUNK FOR BOTH 1/4 - Dream 2/4 / Gogy 3/4 = WELCOME BYE ) ______

"Heh what to do, We already did truth or dare, already did would you rather..." I said, then dream said," I could do you-" I looked at him with a bit of annoyance, HE had to be joking. He wheezed as I rolled my eyes, I barely have somewhat self-awareness, But I was pretty drunk

______ POV SWITCH ;' DREAMS/CLAYS POV _________- 

I was wheezing, George was done with me and I could tell, He walked over to the bed and laid down in it. " Tired? " he nodded and I sighed and walked over, " Want me to take you guys home?" He sighed then said," Well Sapnap is probably having a good time and I don't wanna ruin it... Let's just stay here and sleep." I nodded and got in the bed, We fell asleep a few minutes later cuddling


End file.
